This invention relates to high pressure steam boilers for use in light industry plants or portable steam generating facilities to provide heat by conduction of the steam or for the purpose of utilizing its energy for the production of mechanical work.
Energy shortages and rapidly increasing energy costs have created a need for an improved steam boiler which minimizes the amount of energy required to generate the necessary steam without sacrificing the nearly instantaneous production of steam accommplished by present boilers. The present apparatus is adapted to generate steam from a small reservoir, thereby minimizing the amount of energy needed to produce the steam and further decreasing the lapse time until steam is available for use.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved and less expensive means for rapidly generating steam to supply heat or to produce mechanical work.